Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Forgotten Hero's
by xXShadowFang20Xx
Summary: (incomplete)
1. Chapter 1

In this world, there are many creatures with many names, shapes, and sizes. These creatures threaten our everyday life and it is up to us to hunt and take on these creatures of mass sizes, bearing only our armor and weaponry that we hand crafted from the creatures we have slain. Who are we you ask? We are Monster Hunters.

=+=+=+=Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate: Forgotten Hero's=+=+=+=

Story 1: Jericoh's Escape

Jericoh was born into a rich family in probably one of the safest cities in the entire continent. Well educated and mannered, However, he did not like this life. He wanted adventure, to live on the edge. By the time he reached the age of 17 he took matter into his own hands and ran off away from his family, his friends, his home and everything he's ever known with bearing only a sack filled with money and he traded his life for one of a hunter. The life he's been dreaming of years on end.

With a slight grin on his face he ran off into the distance, passing the guards while they stared at him running off, bewildered. He smirked until he heard the guards calling out to him realizing who he was and two of them started chasing after him while a few ran back into the city, most likely to alert his family and tell their chief, his father. He sighed as he ran off towards the woods and passed a very large tree with an enormous trunk, the tree seemed to reach the heavens. This was the perfect spot to lose the guards, he veered off to the left of the tree and got behind it, he quickly began to climb the tree as the guards called out his name once more.

"JERICOH!" One yelled out as they ran around the tree on both ends, they were startled to see he was no longer in sight, they turned and looked around themselves hoping to see him turn up to no avail, Jericoh panted a little while he sat atop of one of the tree's large and sturdy branches, trying to catch his breath after climbing the tree he was afraid the guards would hear him. He covered his mouth still trying to breath normally, the guards scratched their heads and looked at one another until they decided it was best to head back.

"Hurry! We need to tell the others and start up a search party." One said as he started off running back to the city, "The chief isn't going to like this..." The other muttered to himself.

Jericoh sat on the top of the tree until he finally caught his breath, he sighed and frowned for a moment. "It's for the best that I left... Maybe one day you'll understand father... Maybe..." He clenched his fist and quickly started to climb back down the tree carefully, once on the ground he looked at the tree for a long moment and whipped out the hunters knife that he'd stolen from his father, He took a moment to think and started to carve into the tree, etching a message on its bark.

"I am alive, Don't look for me. You will regret for trying to hold me down. I will become a hunter and see the world." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, leaving a large mark on the tree so it would be noticed even by night. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and regrets and threw it all away as he started to run off into the woods, he knew these woods well enough to traverse them even by night. When he was a child he would sneak past the guards and venture off into the woods, his father always caught him though and scolded him for doing it and each time he ran off his father took extra measures to keep him from leaving the cities limit's.

Night quickly came and he was nearing the edge of the forest, he smiled with a sigh of relief as he saw the lights of the port town off into the distance from where he was standing, he would be able to take a boat off into the ocean towards the other port town of Moga (Mo-gah). A well known town for it's history of hunters being born there, this was the perfect town for him to go to so he could start his new life.

He reached the door of a nearby tavern and opened the door, he felt a shock of pain hitting him as soon as he walked in. Was it because he was tired from the long trek through the woods? The woman standing at the front looked at him and smiled, "Welcome to the Longhorn Tavern, How can I help you?"

Reaching into his pocket as he walked up to her, "I'm in need of a room for the night, is their one available?" He took out a few gold coins and placed them onto the counter in front of her, she looked at them and back to him with a frown. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, we're out of rooms tonight. I'm really sorry." she said quietly with a guilty frown on her face, Jericoh let out a sigh and took the coins back, "Thats alright, I'll be on my way then" He turned around and started his way towards the door.

"Now hold on a second." A voice said behind him, he turned and saw a large tough older man standing in front of him with a large grin on his face, his hair was light black and long with spikes on the back and ends, his cloths were of a hunter yet he appeared to be local. "You look like you came from the city up north of here" He said with a larger grin on his face, Jericoh stared at him in surprise, not many people from the city came down unless it was for trading.

"Yeah, that's right...What about it?" He looked at him, raising a single eyebrow. The large man laughed, "I may be big but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart man!" He said while laughing, obviously he knew that he was a little frightened by his size. Jericoh a little confused just stared at him for a second, "Ok, so what of it?" He said aloud and the man leaned towards him, "Judging by your face I suppose you're a runaway aren't ya? You're trying to be a hunter huh?" He said in a lower voice and grinned at Jericoh, "...Thats right, but how did you kn-"

"What? You thought you were the only one who ran out of that city? Hahahah! Seriously kid, you're not the first!" He laughed loudly and wiped a tear off of his eye, Jericoh thought of this for a moment and didn't believe him for the first second but over time he thought about it and started to believe him.

"Alright, so what's your point? I need to get going soon." Jericoh said quickly and fluidly in a slightly annoyed tone.

The large man turned to him quickly and let out a large sigh, "Well I can tell you this, you should go home. You'll never make it, the rest of you didn't make it through the first day and ended up either dead or coming home NEARLY dead." He said in a partially threatening tone but didn't seem too serious about it.

He thought for a moment in shock and quite startled but shook it off and glared at him, "I will become a hunter and I will survive, I'm not going back to the city!" He yelled loudly rather furiously, this caught the attention of the entire tavern, everyone looked at the two for a moment. The large man looked back at crowd and opened the door and scooted Jericoh out the door and walked out shutting the door behind him, everyone seemed to have shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing.

"Listen. Kid. I'm warning you, Judging by your looks. You're not going to last the first day." He crossed his arms and stared at Jericoh sternly.

Jericoh was beginning to get a little annoyed by this and started to get extremely angry, "I'm not going back, i'm going to go out there and become a hunter no matter the cost, the blood, the pain, I want to live like that. You have no power over what I'll do, I have the knowledge, the strength, and i'm more than qualified for this!" Jericoh spat out in an angry tone but still kept his voice down.

The man sighed and smirked a little, "You got attitude, kid. I like that. Tell ya what, I'll help ya out, I'll give ya a place to stay the night and as a bonus, if you need a boat, I'll give you a ride to wherever you need to go" He smirked a little more and looked at Jericoh.

He looked at him in surprise once more by the sudden change, at first he wanted him to go home and now after all this he's changed his mind? Something was up but Jericoh was to tired to think. "Alright. Thank you."

The man laughed out once more, "Don't thank me yet! There's still a bit of a 'trade off' but we'll talk about that in

morning, for now, you don't look too good."

Jericoh sighed once more and placed a single hand on his face and he felt his knees trembling and his eyes weary, "I'll be... Fine... Just...Show me the way..." He said yawning and he passed out onto the ground.

"I got a feeling you might be going to be worth helping out kid heh heh, you just might be something new for once"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came quickly as the sun rose from the farthest reaches of the sea and the birds chirped their morning tune from within the forest. Jericoh laid in the guest room of the middle-aged man, his tired eyes slowly opened from hearing the sound of knocking on the door.

"Hey, ya awake yet?" The man said right before swinging the door wide open, Jericoh jumped up from out of bed, he was always quick to his feet when something happened. Jericoh sighed in relief and sat down at the side of the bed and looked at the man, "Yeah, i'm awake." Jericoh said and got up and walked over to him, "Thank you very much for the bed for the night, But I need to get going now." He passed by the man but he was quick and grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoaaaa their buddy, don't you remember what we talked about last night?" He said with a light grin on his face. Jericoh turned his head and looked at him with only a faint memory of what the two spoke about, the details were fuzzy but he remembered hearing him talk about an 'Exchange' for something.

"Oh...Right..." Jericoh sighed and turned to him, "Alright, i'm all ears. So tell me what you had in mind."

"Before we even start we haven't properly introduced each other." The man grinned more and crossed his arms, "My name is Tongo, I'm 38 years old and a ex-hunter."

'An ex-hunter' Jericoh thought to himself, He tilted his head thinking about his age, 'I never heard of hunter resigning at the age of 38, some hunters keep going until 40. Some of the greatests hunters kept going until they were old as hell but still kept going up until they became leaders of the hunters guild' Jericoh stopped himself from thinking and smirked at him for a moment.

"I'm Jericoh, i'm 17 and you already know where I'm heading" Jericoh said without a second thought, realizing he pretty much imitated what he said but with his own information.

Tongo let out a slight chuckle and nodded, "Well then, Jericoh, Your still fresh out the barn so you still need to learn about the 'Hunters Guild' before you join them, they won't just accept anyone all willingly, they have to have certain... 'Qualities' in order to qualify to be a hunter" Tongo said in a mildly serious tone having his eyes fixated on Jericohs.

"And what qualities must hunters have in order to join the hunters guild that I do not already have?" Jericoh said with a cocky smile, Tongo smiled and laughed at him for a second and turned over and started walking down the hall, he raised his hand signalling for him to follow and Jericoh did so.

The house was plain and simple with some carpets and animal heads mounted on the wall, a stone fireplace sat in the corner of the living room with a large and tall chair sitting beside it with two horns on the sides of it, Tongo passed the living room and went into the room beside it while Jericoh stared at all the monster and animal heads that were mounted on the walls when a sudden yell reached his ear drum.

"Catch!" Tongo yelled and Jericoh quickly turned to see a loaf of bread hurling at him with great speed, His eyes quickly locked onto the loaf and his hands steady. With a single breath, Jericoh quickly caught the bread without even thinking, he stared at Tongo for a second.

"What the hell was that for!?" He spat at him as time fell back into place for him.

"A test! HaHA, and you. My friend, PASSED it!" Tongo laughed with a huge smile on his face, He came out of the other room which now Jericoh realized was a kitchen, "A hunter must be quick with his hands, feet, and most importantly, his eyes." He said smiling pointing to both his eyes with a single hand.

Jericoh smiled and looked at the loaf as Tongo took it from his hands and ripped it in half and handed one half to him, He took the other half never realizing how starved he actually was and quickly started eating away at the bread. The bread was freshly baked yet Tongo was in the kitchen for only minutes, perhaps he was awake much earlier than Jericoh? Or did he go out to the market? 'If that was the case' Jericoh thought to himself with a mouth full of bread.

He gulped down the piece with a sigh of satisfication and looked at tongo, "What time is it?" He asked him.

"Oh, it's around Mid-day right now, you slept for a REALLY long time you know. I didn't want to bother you so I let you sleep in up until now." He said after he gulped down the last few pieces of the loaf.

Jericoh thought to himself for a moment about his father and how the agie guards must be searching frantically for him, the forest was large enough to keep them searching for days but it still wouldn't be long before they start checking the nearby villages. He frowned at the thought and looked at Tongo with a mildly serious expression on his face.

"I need to get to the port village across the sea, Moga." Jericoh said aloud.

"Moga, huh? Well there's a trade ship that usually stops by that place from time to time, it should be docking around here sometime today or tomorrow. I'm not really sure when, but I suppose if you had something to trade or offer, the captain could give you a lift." Tongo thought to himself after saying his part and crosses his arms looking down, shutting his eyes trying to think about it, "Eh, the details are really sketchy but the guys a famous trader who travels to ports around the world and he likes rare things, I talked to him a couple of times and he seems like he'd be the kind of person who'd give someone a ride as long as they got something good to offer"

Jericoh say into one of the side chairs in the living room that they were currently in, he slumped down a bit and thought about it for awhile until coming to the conclusion, "I have a knife that came from Agie, it's mainly a decorative knife made with rare ores and gold. Do you think he'd accept that?" Jericoh said out loud without even thinking about it, realizing he just said he has something of high value to a complete stranger.

"A decorative knife huh? Well sure, if it's a rare decorative item i'm sure he'd take it." Tongo explained to Jericoh and then raised an eyebrow, "We better get to the market near the port to see if he's in the village yet." He said getting up from his chair.

He noticed Jericoh was bit messy when he got up, "Eh, How about we get you cleaned up a bit first, your face is a mess. The sink is down the hall." He said with a crooked frown, crossing his arms.

Jericoh nodded and got up swiftly and went down the hall and went into the door at the end, seeing a simple sink. He looked in the mirror and frowned at his own image, he splashed some water onto his face and brushed his hair down with his fingers, sighing and the thoughts of what may come next either excited him and also scarred him.

He raised his head to look at the mirror, staring at his own reflection, his gold hair fell down to the sides of his face and he pulled it all down, his tanned skin from his fathers side of the family simply disgusted him, he looked at his reflection once more and looked at his own dark navy blue eyes for a moment. He quickly whipped out his personal hunters knife and grabbed the back of his hair and sliced the knife upwards, shortening the back of his hair considerably making the back end more spikey. But he still didn't like his hair, the way it shined in the sunlight, it disgusted him.

"Hey! Jericoh! What's taking so long?" Tongo called out from the living room.

"Alright, i'm ready!" Jericoh said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as he slipped the knife back into it's back sheath set around his waist.

Tongo gave out a long whistle in amazement on how much different Jericoh looked when he has his hair down, Jericoh nodded and Tongo went on his way over to the door and walked out while he followed him.

They headed down the road and passed by the tavern where they met last night, Tongo started talking about how the port village was a great fishing port but people in the big cities never acknowledged them and he went on and on and then he said something about the guild at one point but Jericoh wasn't listening. He was too caught up in his own thoughts on what he would do when he gets to Mogo, the thoughts filled up until the moment he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder, he looked up and saw a large area, filled with little stands and many people selling many goods along with lines of people looking at everyones good.

"Alright then kid, this is the local market, so if we keep heading straight we should be ab- - - Kid?" Tongo looked beside him for a moment and noticed that Jericoh was no longer beside him, he looked around for a moment and saw that Jericoh was looking around the market and eyeing the items at all the stuff at the stands. Tongo sighed with a smile and looked at the sky, "I suppose we still have time."

Jericoh was astounded by all the items that were being sold in the market, he passed by many stands and went over to one that was filled with fruits and berries, Jericoh was curious because of how some of the berries he's never seen before. He stared at one of them and picked it up, it felt hard and empty for some reason, I examined it for moment until the old lady standing their noticed him after dealing with a family of 3 who bought a couple of fruit prior to his arival.

"Excuse me young man, you seem like you don't know what your holding? Is this your first time seeing a husk berry?" She looked at him with a warm smile and pointed at the berry that was in his hands.

'A husk berry' he thought to himself, 'so thats what their called' He turned his attention to her and nodded quickly, "Uh... yeah, what are they for? They don't seem all that ediable?" He asked, raised an eyebrow.

"Thats because their not for eating, their hollow inside, mostly hunters use them for ammo in their bow-guns" She said picking up the berry out of his hands and took a sharp knife and cutting it open, and surely enough, it was as hollow as can be but it also had a thick shell.

"Their are many types of berries like these though, however their aren't as many with a sturdy enough shell that can be used as actual ammo for hunters. Usually a berry like this one- - - " she smiled and picked up a plump looking blue colored berry and looked back at him, "Wouldn't be able to withstand the pressure of a bow-gun's fire and would POP" She squeezed the berry and it bursted in her hands, she took a piece of cloth and wiped her hands clean and smiled once more.

"Now then, I have many berries EDIBLE berries for sale, blue berries, strawberries, dye berries. Oh, and fruit as well, ALL kinds of fruit, grown fresh from local farmers and - - - " She continued but Jericoh interrupted her.

"Excuse me? A... Dye berry you said?" Jericoh asked raiding a single eyebrow, the old woman smiled and opened her mouth once more as she pointed her finger to a basket filled with berries.

"Ah, of course. Dye berries, these berries are commonly used for dying cloths and leather and other material"

"Can they... Be used to dye hair?" Jericoh asked as he continued to look through all the different colored berries.

"Oh of course, their permanent though so I wouldn't suggest trying to use it on that amazing hair of yours." She put her hands together with a smile.

Jericoh picked up a few dark blue ones and handed her some gold coins, she looked at him slightly surprised but took the coins anyway, "thank you for your business young man" she gave a slight smile and waved as Jericoh walked off.

Some time passed by and Jericoh remembered what Tongo said about the Trader being straight down at the port, He looked around for Tongo and assumed he went on ahead. Jericoh didn't think about it much and went down to the docks, the docks aren't as crowded as the market but their were a few ships here and there with sailors and fishermen coming in and out of boats holding baskets full of fish and some with large fish that were too big for even the basket to hold.

Among all of them their was a tall middle-aged man in robbed blue garmets, holding a board with a few papers on it, his hair was pulled back with a large cane looking hair thing, Jericoh wasn't sure what is was but it he thought of it as a long thorn sticking out he back of his head with a mushroom top at the end. Besides the middle-aged man was Tongo, who appeared to be having a very in-depth conversation with him, he waved his hand but Tongo didn't take notice.

He sighed and jogged his way to the end of the port, down the steps and pass a large group of sailors who were carrying many baskets of fish, he finally reached the two and heard the two finishing their conversation, "It depends on what this man has to offer, if it's not worth my interest he isn't worth my time." The tall man finished.

Tongo sighed and noticed Jericoh who was holding a sac with him, "Jericoh,... uh, this is the trader I mentioned." He said aloud, "Go ahead and ask him."

He nodded and looked at the trader, "My name is Jericoh and I need a ride to Moga village, I have something you might be interested in." Jericoh said without hesitation and pulled out the knife, it was as much as he described, having a bright shine when the light hit the golden pieces and jewel encrusted center only made it gleam even more.

This caught the traders attention in seconds as he stared at the knife with his eyes widening and his jaw dropping quickly, he quickly grabbed the knife and examined for a few moments, "We-were did you get this? It's amazing, the polish, the coating, even the knife is made of pure gold. This is worth - - -" The trader stopped himself and held onto the knife, He looked at Jericoh and went back to his stern face, "If it's a passage to moga village you need, then consider it done."


End file.
